Torchwood Birthdays
by Eleanor Harkness-Jones
Summary: My idea of what happens on the Torchwood team's birthdays. Better summary inside. All rights go to the BBC and RTD.
1. 16th August 2008  Gwen's 30th Birthday

**Torchwood Birthdays**

_**A/N: I honestly have no idea how I came up with this, but I did, and I hope people enjoy it. It's basically how each member of Torchwood celebrates their birthday in the Hub. Mostly consists of my favourite part of birthdays; presents. Fluff in later chapters, just be patient! And, just so this makes sense, let's imagine series 2 lasted a whole year, okay? And Owen and Tosh didn't die until the end of it. Jack will not have his own chapter, but he does play a part in each chapter. I'm not doing these in order, BTW. Please R&R!**_

**16****th**** August 2008 – Gwen's 30****th**** Birthday**

Gwen couldn't help smiling as she entered the Hub that morning. It didn't matter how old you were, you always got excited on your birthday. It was like a law.

Rhys had given her a necklace. She wore it as she left the flat, but took it off at some traffic lights. She loved it, of course; it was a gorgeous pink heart with their initials engraved on the back, but you couldn't really wear jewellery in Torchwood, in case it got caught on something and slowed you down when you were running for your life. It was too dangerous. No, the necklace was safe in her pocket for now.

Her mum and dad hadn't given her anything yet; they were on a cruise in the Caribbean. They'd won it a few months before and didn't want to go if it meant they'd miss her birthday, but she'd insisted they go enjoy themselves. They'd be back in two days, and she was a grown woman; she could wait.

As she approached her workstation, Jack's voice rang out through the Hub. "Ah, look everybody, it's the birthday girl!"

Everyone turned to look at her; Tosh from her own workstation, Owen from the med bay and Ianto from the coffee machine.

Jack started coming towards her. "Was anyone nice enough to get Gwen a present, or was it just me?"

He glanced at Tosh first. She blushed a little, then brought a beautifully wrapped present from her draw. "Happy birthday, Gwen." She said quietly. Gwen smiled at her and opened unwrapped the parcel, aware of everyone watching her.

Tosh had given her a pair of purple sandals with pink butterflies decorating them. They looked pretty expensive.

"Oh, Tosh. Thank you so much." Gwen hugged the Japanese woman, incredibly grateful.

Jack grinned at them then turned to Owen. "Owen?"

Owen brought an envelope out of his coat pocket and handed it to Gwen. She opened it quickly to reveal a birthday card. As she opened it, it started singing. Something fell out of it. She bent down and picked it up; it was a voucher for Next. She reckoned she could but a decent top with it.

Gwen grinned at him. "Thanks Owen." He simply nodded. They didn't hug; there was still a bit too much tension from their affair a few years before.

Jack faced Ianto who handed him a coffee. "Ianto, what've you got Gwen?"

Ianto didn't say anything, just pulled a very small box from his pocket and handed it to the woman in question.

Gwen opened the box and was lost for words. Inside was a simple, but unbelievably beautiful bumblebee brooch.

Tosh, Owen and Jack all gathered round to see Ianto's tiny gift. Tosh gasped. Owen's eyebrows shot up. Jack whistled between his teeth. Gwen just stared at the brooch. All were shocked at Ianto's amazing taste. Ianto himself felt a little uncomfortable.

Gwen managed to come out of her trance-like state and close the box. Very gently, she put it on her workstation, then engulfed Ianto in a massive hug.

After a while, Jack broke the silence. "Hey! Only, I'm allowed to hug Ianto for that long!"

Gwen giggled and pulled away. She then turned to Jack. He smiled at her, and pulled a soft parcel out of his greatcoat. Gwen could tell it was some form of clothing. She took it from him and opened it. It was a leather jacket, almost identical to the one she was wearing, except there weren't any holes in the new one, obviously. She smiled at Jack and thanked him, draping the jacket over her chair. Everyone else went back to work. She made a mental note to use Owen's voucher when she left the Hub that afternoon. When she got home; she'd wear the top she'd buy with Owen's voucher, Jack's jacket, Tosh's sandals, Ianto's brooch and Rhys' necklace. She couldn't wait.

_**A/N: Well, opinions? Please, anything? Like it, hate it, please tell me. Tosh's birthday's next.**_


	2. 18th September 2008 Tosh's 33rd Birthday

**Torchwood Birthdays**

**18****th**** September 2008 – Tosh's 33****rd**** Birthday**

Most people got excited when they woke up on their birthday. Toshiko Sato did not. She didn't see why people got so excited. It just meant you were getting older, and why would you be happy about that?

In Torchwood, though, you should be happy; it meant you hadn't died in the line of duty.

Yet.

Tosh also didn't get the point of presents. She gave them to people because it was normal. She always felt awkward whenever people gave her presents.

As she came into the Hub, Jack turned to look at her. "Happy birthday Tosh!"

Ianto looked up and smiled; he somehow seemed to know what she thought of birthdays. But of course, Ianto knew everything.

"Happy birthday." Owen said from behind her.

Gwen ran up to her and handed her a parcel. "Happy birthday!" she squealed as she did so, clearly very pleased with her present.

Tosh thanked her quietly then carefully started to unwrap her present. She laid the paper on her workstation then opened the box. Inside was a light pink blouse in exactly Tosh's size. She smiled at Tosh and thanked her again.

Owen appeared next to Tosh and handed her an unwrapped box. Tosh smiled at him and opened the box. Inside was a pair of tan sunglasses with diamante flower in the corner of the right eye.

"Oh Owen." She looked up at him. "Thank you."

Owen just smiled at her. "No problem."

There was a sudden sound of footsteps. Tosh looked up and Gwen and Owen looked around. They all saw Ianto walking into the kitchen. Despite her thoughts on birthdays, Tosh couldn't help but be a bit disappointed.

Jack must have noticed, as he walked towards her, pulling a box out of his pocket as he did so. He handed her the box and she smiled at him. It was a pretty small box, but she was still a bit excited. So much for being above getting presents. Inside the box was beautiful charm bracelet, already decorated with charms.

Her smiled widened as she saw it. She looked back at Jack. "Thank you, Jack."

He grinned back at her.

Footsteps came from the kitchen and everyone saw Ianto coming out with a small pink box.

He smiled apologetically at Tosh. "I didn't actually know what to do get you, so I hope this is okay."

He handed her the box. Tosh could see a small chocolate cake with _Happy birthday, Tosh _written in pink icing. It was also exactly the same kind of cake she'd always loved. It seemed Ianto really did know everything.

She looked at Ianto. "Thank you, Ianto. Shall we have this for dessert at lunch today?"

Ianto shrugged. "It's your cake."

Tosh smiled and put the cake on her workstation, along with the rest of her presents. Everyone else petered away to start work for the day.

Tosh smiled to herself as she started her own work. Maybe it wasn't so odd being excited about your birthday after all.

_**A/N: Owen's turn next. Christ, wish me luck with that!**_


	3. 14th February 2008 Owen's 26th Birthday

**Torchwood Birthdays**

**14****th**** February 2008 – Owen's 26****th**** Birthday**

If possible, Owen became even more childish on his birthday. He was worse on Christmas though.

The only thing he didn't like about his birthday was the date; Valentine's Day. Great. The worst person in the world when it came to proper relationship's birthday was the same day happy couples were _everywhere_.

He looked around the Hub as he came in, and saw everyone had noticed it was Valentine's Day.

Gwen was texting someone with a stupid grin on her face, so it was probably Rhys.

Tosh was wistfully staring at a picture of Tommy on her workstation. How long had that been there? But they were waking him up in 6 days, so maybe Valentine's Day wasn't the _only _reason she wa staring at that.

Jack had one arm possessively clinging to Ianto's waste as the latter handed out coffee. Owen noticed his lips were moving right next to the Welshman's ear. Ianto was probably hearing some _really _dirty things at the moment. Not that he was making an effort to stop Jack.

Owen rolled his eyes at all of them and headed down to the med bay where he slung on his white coat. As he did, he felt something hit his hip. He looked in his pocket and saw a box of chocolates with _Happy birthday and valentine's day Owen x_ written on a post-it note stuck to it in Tosh's handwriting.

Owen grinned and shouted "Cheers Tosh!" for everyone else to hear.

Suddenly, his phone beeped with a text. From Gwen. It read: _Don't forget to look in the pillow on the table, Gwen x _

Raising an eyebrow, he did as he was asked, pretty sure everyone else was watching him on CCTV by now.

Inside the pillow was three wrapped parcels. The giver of each present was evident by the wrapping; Gwen and Jack's were both cheery (though Gwen's had more of a birthday theme to it) and Ianto's was plain and simple.

Gwen's present was the leather jacket she'd caught him looking at on Amazon a few weeks before.

Jack's present was a pair of ripped jeans that both men knew would almost definitely get him a gorgeous bird the next time he went out on the prowl.

Ianto's present surprised him; it was the newest Armani watch he'd been pining after since he'd first seen an advert for. He knew he'd never mentioned it. It seemed Ianto really did know everything.

He grinned again and shouted, again. "Thanks guys!"

There was no answer.

He headed up the stairs and saw Gwen and Tosh didn't seem to have moved. They looked up when they heard him and smiled, letting him know they'd head his thanks. It would have been hard not to have, though.

He looked around the Hub. "Where're Jack and Ianto?"

"Jack's office." Tosh answered without looking up.

"What're they doing?" Later, Owen questioned why he'd asked the question.

Gwen looked at him. "It's Valentine's day. Do you _really _want to know?"

Owen looked up at Jack's office. The blinds were down. "No. No, I most definitely do _not _want to know what they're up to, thank you." And with that he headed back into the med bay.

_**A/N: I know you're probably wondering why I put the last bit in, but how could I NOT take advantage of the fact that Owen's birthday is Valentine's Day? Especially when I'm so madly in love with Janto. Speaking of which, Ianto's is the last chapter. Prepare for a Janto overload!**_


	4. 19th August 2008  Ianto's 25th Birthday

Torchwood Birthdays

19thAugust 2008 – Ianto's 25thBirthday

The alarm clock rang out through Jack's bunker, waking Jack himself and Ianto.

Ianto slammed his hand down on it, shutting it up, and went to stand up, but Jack pulled him back under the covers, tightening his grip when Ianto tried to pull away.

"Jack." Ianto whined, knowing he was teasing the older man. "We need to get up."

Ianto didn't need to turn around to know Jack was now grinning at him. "No we don't. I'm the boss, and I say if we need to get up or not. And right now, I say we don't."

Ianto pulled Jack's arm away from him. "Too bad." And before Jack could say or do anything else Ianto managed to get out of the bed.

He turned around when he heard Jack moan. He smiled down at the man pouting in bed. It was like this every morning regardless of whether they were in Jack's bunker or Ianto's flat, it was always like this. Ianto sometimes wondered why Jack never just unplugged the stupid alarm clock.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

When Ianto came out of the archives a few hours later, Jack, Owen, Tosh and Gwen were all chatting by Tosh's workstation.

He started making them all coffee, unaware their conversation dropped as soon as they became aware of his presence.

He handed them all their coffee, eying them suspiciously as they were now all silent and staring at him.

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, what is it?" he asked them, putting the now empty coffee tray on Tosh's workstation and folding his arms across his chest.

Gwen grinned at him. "Happy birthday, Ianto!" The others all agreed.

Ianto couldn't help but feel shocked. The others had treated him like a robot for so long he didn't know they even knew he _had_a birthday. He smiled at them though.

The only thing more shocking than that, was that Gwen suddenly pulled a box out of her pocket and handed it to him.

Blushing slightly and eyeing everyone nervously, he opened the box to find a red silk tie.

"Jack told us all that if we were going to get you any form of clothing it would have to be in red." Gwen said.

Both Jack and Ianto chuckled at that.

Then it was Tosh's turn to surprise Ianto by handing him a present. It turned out to be an expensive looking cologne. Ianto thanked her, still blushing slightly.

Owen handed him a soft package with a grin on his face. Cautiously, Ianto peeled off the paper to find a pair of socks with clowns on them. Ianto chuckled again.

"Thanks guys." He said, still feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Now," Jack said stepping forward. "let me put on your tie."

Ianto didn't say anything, just allowed Jack to take of his current orange tie, and put his new red one on, kissing him on the nose when he was done.

He then handed the Welshman a small, well wrapped box.

Ianto accepted the box with a small smile. Opening it, he found a new stopwatch. He didn't have to look at Jack to know he had a dirty smile plastered all over his face. When he did look up, he saw that he was right.

"Thanks Jack."

Jack leaned towards him and caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

Eventually, Owen interrupted them. "Get a room you two."

Jack turned to Owen. "Okay."

He then took Ianto's hand and led him up to his office, whispering in his ear "Let's put that new stopwatch of yours to work."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Not long after, Jack and Ianto were lying in Jack's bunker again, both completely exhausted this time.

"Thoughts on the stopwatch?" Jack panted, looking at the breathless young man beside him.

"Much more accurate than the one you broke."

Jack laughed. Ianto loved that sound. "Did you look on the back?" Jack asked him.

Ianto found the stopwatch under the covers and peered at the engraving on the back in the near darkness.

_Pen-blwydd hapus,__Ianto__  
><em>_Rwy'n dy garu di,__  
><em>_Jack_

Ianto looked at Jack and smiled. "Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi hefyd, Jack."

_A/N: Just so you know, I got the Welsh from an online translator, so I'm sorry if it's wrong. And as requested by Bananas-are-good, I am going to ATTEMPT one for Jack. Wait for the next chapter for more information, plus the actual chapter…_


	5. Christmas Eve 2008  Jack's 'Birthday'

**Torchwood Birthdays**

_**A/N: Okay, the problem with attempting Jack's birthday, is we don't actually know when Jack's birthday IS, so, I'm gonna use Christmas Eve instead. I hope that's okay. If not, too bad, I'm using it anyway *evil laughter***_

**Christmas Eve 2008 – Jack's 'Birthday'**

Even if Jack wanted to tell his team when his birthday was, he couldn't; months and dates were different in the 51st Century, and he had no idea what he could say was his birthday in the 21st Century correctly. They'd learnt about it in school, but he'd never paid attention.

So he was quickly suspicious when everyone started sharing knowing looks on Christmas Eve. They weren't planning on throwing a Christmas party were they?

By mid-afternoon, he was past suspicious, and was just getting cross.

When the entire team entered his office at that exact moment, still sharing that knowing look, he found he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Okay, let's just cut to the chase; _please_ don't say you're planning on throwing a Christmas party, when you've been to as many as I have, they lose their appeal pretty quickly. I prefer to spend Christmas Day in bed, thank you very much." He winked at Ianto, causing the young man to blush.

"No, Jack, we're not throwing a Christmas party." Gwen giggled, noticing Ianto's blush. "We just figured, we don't know when your birthday is, and we don't want to give you 'birthday' presents on Christmas, so we're going to give you them today." And with that, Gwen handed Jack a well-wrapped parcel.

Staring at them all in disbelief, Jack unwrapped the parcel to find some new navy blue braces. "Thanks Gwen." He said smiling.

Tosh then handed him a wrapped up large box. Unwrapping and opening it, he found a new pair of boots, identical, but clean, to the filthy ones he was currently wearing.

Thanking Tosh, he took his old boots off and put his new ones on, finding that they fitted perfectly.

Owen then tossed (or, more accurately, threw at his head) a soft parcel. After scowling slightly at Owen, Jack opened the parcel to find a pair of socks identical to the ones he'd given Ianto in August.

He chuckled. "Real original, Owen." Owen just shrugged, while Gwen, Tosh and Ianto laughed when they saw what Owen had given Jack.

Jack then turned, almost expectantly, to Ianto.

Before Ianto could do anything though, the rift alarm went off, and Owen, Tosh and Gwen all ran out of the office.

Jack sighed and started to follow them out, but was stopped by Ianto.

"We won't need to go as well." The young man explained a little nervously. "And besides, I don't want them here when I give you your present; they won't understand why I'm giving you it."

Jack raised his eyebrow at Ianto. "Okay." He said, drawing the word out.

Ianto smiled cheekily at him, then leaned down and opened Jack's manhole, signalling for the immortal to follow him down.

Once in Jack's bunker, Ianto pulled a long, well wrapped, card box from under the bed. Jack raised his eyebrow again as he unwrapped it.

Inside, much to his amusement, was a hockey stick.

He looked up at Ianto, and saw the Welshman had the same dirty grin on he imagined he wore.

Looking back down at the hockey he saw that it was engraved too.

The engraving read,  
><em>Annwyl<em>_Jack__,__  
><em>_Nadolig Llawen__,__Blwyddyn Newydd Dda__a__Hapus '__Pen-blwydd'__  
><em>_Llawer o__gariad__,__  
><em>_Ianto_

Jack looked back up at Ianto and said, in his best Welsh accent, "Diolch yn fawr cariad."

"Eich cariad yn croesawu" Ianto replied, taking the hockey stick out of Jack's hands and putting it on the floor. He kissed Jack hard when he returned to his upright position.

Jack decided Christmas Eve was now his birthday in the 21st Century; that way, there was an extra excuse to stay in bed for all of Christmas Day.

_**A/N: Again, all translations done on an online translators, so I'm still sorry about any mistakes. Thanks for reading everyone! I don't suppose any of you are kind enough to review, are you?**_


End file.
